


Waterloo: Marvin Stevens

by awesomemarrcus



Series: The Waterloo Saga [5]
Category: The Fosters, The Fosters (TV 2013), The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: Jonnor - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomemarrcus/pseuds/awesomemarrcus
Summary: This is the story about the days of Marvin Stevens. The good days, and the bad days.





	1. The early years - Part 1

**December**  
  


Jude opened the door and was met by two, from the look of it, freezing but smiling women.

“Hey Jude!” Hannah said.

Jude smiled wide. He’d missed her. He’d missed the both of them.

“Hey J! Hannah wasn’t kidding about you moving into the wild,” Madison said.

“Hey you, I was starting to worry you got lost or something. Welcome in,” Jude greeted and hugged the both of them.

Madison looked over at Hannah while Jude was hugging her, making Hannah remember that it wasn’t always natural for Jude doing so.

“Wow Jude, you really got the house in the Christmas spirit,” Hannah said while Jude helped them taking off their coats.

“Fuck the Christmas spirit, you live in a palace!” Madison said while looking around in awe.

“Please don’t swear Maddie,” Jude grinned at her making the three of them laugh.  

“Shit, I forgot where I was. Sorry.” Madison squealed.

Jude gave Madison the tour and Hannah tagged along. They had moved here not three months ago but Hannah had already visited.

“Wow… you got a beautiful home Jude. Makes me wish I was a former soccer superstar or science genius,” Madison said looking around the well-furnished kitchen.

Jude snickered, “Thanks. We went traditional since you know, we practically live in the woods.”

Them living in the woods a half-truth at best. The house was a bit secluded but the nearest neighbors weren’t a minute away by car. Connor still being semi-famous since his days playing for LA Galaxy had made them choose to buy a house just outside San Diego.

As they made their way back to the living-room, Jude said, “Can I get you anything, perhaps an eggnog to get you in the spirit, Maddie?”

“Whoa hey there, why didn’t you ask Hannah? I’m offended. Oh wait,” Madison exaggerated a gasp before looking at Hannah, “You’re not having another gayby are you!?”

Hannah and Jude laughed and Jude said, “No, she’s not. Sorry. You want a drink Hannah?”

“You know what, sure, I’ll have one,” Hanna replied. Enough time had passed making the memory of her father’s alcohol induced behavior fade some.

“Big glass for me Jude,” Madison said while sitting down in the comfy couch. Hannah joined her.

Jude smiled all over. It was always nice to see Hannah but Madison had this energy around her that Jude had missed, it was like she was always in motion in a good way.

“So Maddie, how’s life in Canada?” Jude asked when he returned to the living-room carrying a small tray with three glasses on, one considerably larger than the others. Jude sat down in an armchair next to the couch.

“It’s good. Job’s going well. Sometimes I miss being in a relationship, but most days, nah,” Madison said before taking a sip from the big glass.

Madison moaned, “God damn Jude for being a non-drinker you sure can make a tasty eggnog.”

Jude smiled. “So, you’re not missing the US then?”

Madison shook her head while taking another sip. “You know what I say,” Madison formed a circle with her thumb and index finger before continuing, “Zero fucking rep-.”

“Zero republicans, yeah I remember.” Jude snickered.

“I have to admit that’s a pretty strong argument,” Hannah said. 

“So, what’s Connor doing these days?” Madison asked Jude.

“He’s involved with the juniors, training them and the like. Apart from that, he enjoys being a fulltime dad a bit too much.”

“Oh yeah?”

Jude nodded. “Oh yeah. I’m a bit worried that Adam and Connor pampers him. Those two are competing for his attention.”

Madison and Hannah laughed slightly, both not finding that hard to believe.

“What’s the plan, you’re still working fulltime at that… science company thingie?” Madison asked.

“Yeah, same company, but I only work half-time now. We got the money for it and I want to spend as much time as possible with Connor and Marvin,” Jude said while gaining a goofy smile just mentioning his husband and son. Madison noticed. “God, can you stop being so adorable,” she said.

“What?” Jude said while still smiling wide, “I can’t help that he’s perf-“

“Perfect!” Madison and Hannah shouted in unison while snickering loudly.

Jude blushed some, “Well, he is. He still is,” he said with a low voice feeling a bit embarrassed from the women’s teasing.

“Hey, I’m really glad you’re here. It means a lot to all of us to spend Christmas with you,” Jude said.

“Thanks for inviting us. Are Mike and Chris coming?” Madison asked.

“Yes they are, Mike is bringing his girlfriend, Maria.”

“Is… Chris bringing anyone?” Madison said, casually of course.

Jude and Hannah smiled.

“No, he’s single. You want to rekindle the old high school flame?” Jude said teasingly.

“Oh, shut up that was a hundred years ago!” Madison said while laughing.

When the three of them came down from laughter, Jude got a bit more serious when he said to Madison, “Just so you know. We haven’t told Marvin who his mother is, yet.”

“Oh,” Madison said finishing up her drink. “Has he asked?”

“Not outright, but he’s a curious kid. Only a matter of time,” Jude said.

Hannah filled in, “Yes, he’s very smart for his age.”

“Big surprise, having Jude as a father,” Madison said jokingly.

 

After a moment of silence, Madison spoke, “What’s the plan then, when are you gonna tell him?”

Jude bit his lip. “Not sure, he started first grade this year and I think seeing the other mothers makes him curious. What do you think Hannah?”

“You know what I’ve said, it’s up to you and Connor. You are his parents.”

Jude got a bit quiet, after a minute he offered to refill their drinks, Madison thought it was an excellent idea. When Jude returned, Madison asked him after a while, “What’s the matter Jude, you ok?”

“Yeah… yeah I am. It’s just…”

Jude scratched his head. He hesitated, usually he only talked to Connor about serious matters but he had promised himself to make an effort to let other people in. Jude sighed and gulped before he said, “I guess I’m just a bit worried.”

“Worried about what?” Hannah asked, Madison was occupied listening and downing her second eggnog.

“You know, that Marvin will... that he’ll look at me differently. He calls both me and Connor dad, but…” Jude trailed off, trying to avoid getting emotional.

“Oh Jude, you’re worrying for nothing. You’re his dad, Marvin is smart and he loves you so much,” Hannah said and moved closer to Jude’s armchair.

Truth was, Jude had worried about this topic more than he tried to let on. He even had hidden it from Connor as he felt stupid, he knew what Connor would say. Jude took another moment before he continued, “I’m just scared he’ll look at Connor as his real dad and that I’m… I’m something else.”

Jude sniffled. Teenage Jude would have cried his eyes out by now. Grown-up Jude had learned to keep his emotions somewhat in check.

“Hey Jude. Stop that. Marvin is basically a Jude-clone personality-wise, he’s not gonna look at you as _something else_ ,” Madison said in a for her uncommon caring tone.

“Yes, there’s no doubt who his primary role model is,” Hannah filled in smiling at Jude.

Jude snickered and sniffled at the same time. “Poor kid, he won’t stand a chance.”

Both Madison and Hannah smiled warmly at Jude, feeling glad that he seemed more at ease, before Madison said, “Yeah he has Connor DNA and your brains. He will have _such_ a hard life.”

Hannah laughed and so did Jude. Jude dried his eyes and snickered.

“Thanks. I’ve really missed you. You always make me smile,” Jude said truthfully to both Madison and Hannah.

“Hey, speaking of the men in your life. Where are they?” Madison said finishing off her second drink of the night.

“They are getting a Christmas tree with Adam. They are doing the whole steal-it-from-a-forest-thing.”

“Oh,” Hannah said, hesitating a while before continuing, “I didn’t know that Marvin was an outdoors kind of kid.”

Jude sighed slightly. “No, he’s not. But we figure it’s good for him to not just be inside all the time. He’s spending way too much time with his VR learning kit.”

“God, imagine if we had that when we were young H, even we would have learned a thing or two, huh?” Madison said to Hannah.

The three of them reminisced about times past. Madison updated them about her life in Canada and Hannah shared details from her most embarrassing dates from the past year, it had been quite a few.  Perhaps it was the alcohol that made Madison ask her next question, even though she’d thought about it more than once.

“Hey Jude. Can I ask you something, and I understand if you… you know don’t want to talk about it?”

Hannah looked over and frowned slightly, the conversation had been easy-going and fun, Hannah could only hope that Madison wouldn’t ruin it.

Jude nodded, “Yeah sure, no problem.”

Madison took a moment, weighing her words, no doubt. “Umm… sorry, it’s none of my business. Nevermind.”

“No come on Maddie, we’re all friends here. I’m… I’m not like I once was. I can handle it. I promise,” Jude said smiling at Madison.

Madison forced a small laughter, “Umm… ok. I’ve just thought about something, that’s all.”

“Thought about what?”

“Are you… are you going to tell Marvin about… you know, your past?” Madison looked at Jude with cautious eyes.

Hannah didn’t say anything as she looked at Jude for a reaction. He seemed composed enough. Jude gulped and said, “Yes… Someday we’ll tell him. About everything.”

“Everything?” Hannah raised her brow.

“Yeah. We’ve decided to tell him when he’s older. He deserves to know mine and Connor’s story. He deserves to know… about me.” Jude had a steady voice up until the end. When he finished his sentence, he looked down.

A moment of silence followed before Hannah spoke, “Marvin’s a smart boy. He’ll handle it.” Madison agreed.

Jude looked up and nodded at them, “I hope so… I sure hope so,” he paused and took a breath and said, “I just… I don’t want him to have to handle it. I just want him to be happy. Even if it’s not as rough as when we were kids it’s still a bit hard being raised by two dads. Add to that telling him about… me being born into the wrong… it’s just… I hate that he’ll be forced to handle it.”

“I can’t say I _know_ how it feels like, but I understand it’s hard. Sorry for asking, I shouldn’t have.” Madison did look sorry.

Jude shook his head, “No, don’t be. We’re friends. We can talk about everything. Even the bad stuff. And…,” Jude paused and chuckled, “When I think about how it… how it was. Even calling this _bad stuff_ is ridiculous.” He nodded against the two women, “We’ll be alright. We’ll fight through it. We'll be alright.”

“We know you will,” Hannah said while smiling.

That sentence marked the ending to their adult conversation as the front door opened. A short blonde leads the way, with both arms held upright he helped to carry in the Christmas tree by its top. The moment he saw they had guests, he dropped the tree and shrieked, “Aunt Hannah! Aunt Maddie!”

Marvin was excited but he still took the time to take off his shoes before running towards the couch. Connor and Adam who trailed Marvin just chuckled seeing the tree hitting the floor when Marvin dropped it without thinking twice.

With rosy cheeks Marvin threw himself at Hannah and Madison and hugged them tightly.

“Hey cutiepie!” Hannah said and held onto her biological son, smiling with all her face.

“Hey Marvin, missed you,” Madison said before kissing his cold cheek. Marvin sat up and somehow he managed to sit in both Madison’s and Hannah’s lap at the same time. Marvin’s eyes were wide when he said, “You know what I did aunt Maddie, I chopped down a tree!”

“Marvin, you know I love you, but what have I told you about calling me aunt? It makes me feel old,” Madison said while faking looking sad.

“But you are old!” Marvin said smiling wide.

Jude and Hannah laughed while Madison gasped and said, “You’re such a little shit!”

Marvin opened his mouth and eyes and looked over at Jude, “She can’t say that!”

Jude just laughed at his son, “Oh yes she can when you’re being rude.”

Marvin looked back at Madison and said, “You can’t say that!”

“Oh yes I can!” Madison said and started tickling Marvin on both sides. The blonde shrieked from laughter as he laid down in their laps trying to fend off Madison’s hands and fingers.

While Marvin’s laughter filled the room, Connor had taken off his outer clothes and joined the others. Connor hugged Hannah before standing behind Jude who was still sitting in the armchair, Connor leaned down and kissed his husband on the cheek. Jude looked up at the hazel eyes and smiled, “Hey, you look tired, you had fun?”

Connor chuckled and said, “Yeah he was a handful today, running all over the place. He’ll have no problems sleeping tonight.”

Marvin and Madison were still busy battling their tickling war when Adam joined them. “Hey girls! So good to see you, been a while.” Adam hugged Hannah.

“Great to see you Adam. Did the stealing go according to plan?” Hannah said.

“Yes! Mission accomplished. If we got caught on any cameras, we’ll blame everything on Marvin.”

When Marvin finally begged for mercy, Madison made him sit up. Still high on energy Marvin looked at Adam with sparkling eyes, “Grandpa, grandpa! Tell them I chopped down the tree!”

Adam chuckled, seeing his grandson so full of life and happiness warmed his already happy soul. “You sure did champ. He did.”

“All by yourself?” Jude asked while reaching for his husband standing behind him.

Marvin nodded looking proud.

“Marvin…” Connor said with a half-serious tone.

Marvin sighed, “Ok, grandpa helped a little bit.”

Connor leaned down and whispered into Jude’s ear, “We only let him make the final chop, don’t worry.” Jude snickered.

Marvin yawned and as he always did without thinking he instinctively got up and walked over to Jude and climbed up into his lap. Marvin snuggled into Jude’s arms and closed his eyes.

“You tired?” Jude said while holding his son tightly.

Marvin nodded, still eyes closed and said, “A little bit.”

Jude leaned down and kissed his nose. “Love you.”

Marvin smiled and mumbled back, the drowsiness in his voice lost to none, “I love you too.”

Connor couldn’t look away from the sight of Jude and Marvin together. It was his favorite thing in the world to look at. Madison patted Hannah and made her look at the way Connor looked at his family, “Still with the look, after all this time?”

Hannah laughed slightly, “Yes. Always.”

“Is he asleep?” Adam asked.

Jude nodded and answered in a low voice, “Yeah, I think so.”

Connor looked at the empty glasses on the table before saying, “Hey you want a refill? Dad, you want one?”

Madison moaned at Connor’s question, “Oh yes, they were fucking delicious.”

With even drowsier voice than before, the blonde laying in Jude’s lap replied instantly, “Please don’t swear.”

Everyone laughed. Jude’s smile was nearly accompanied by a tear. He looked down at his son thinking that, yeah, they're going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued... :)
> 
> I'm awesomemarrcusuniverse @ tumblr and @OstlingMarcus @ twitter.


	2. The early years - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some scenes that have been requested for quite some time, especially the last one, enjoy :)

_They day before Christmas – Stevens residence_

 

Jude’s former foster-mothers Lena and Stef were catching up with Madison, they hadn’t seen her since last Christmas. They were interrupted by Connor who came into the quite crowded living room and said, “Ok everyone, take your seat, dinner’s ready!”

Connor’s parents, Adam and Mia, took the lead and Hannah trailed them. Marvin was running around the kitchen doing his best to help Jude and Connor with setting the table. Granted, Marvin’s best wasn’t enough to help Jude more than it made everything take longer to do. Still, Jude and Connor wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Ooh it smells so good,” Lena said and took her seat.

“Yes, I agree. Looks delicious too,” Mia said and sat down next to Lena.

Connor and Jude had one rule when it came to seating and that was that couples were always to be split up. Hannah and Madison were very much considered a couple in this regard.

It was a tradition of theirs to host a dinner party for their families and closest friends the day before Christmas. Mike and Chris would have been welcomed but this time they couldn’t as they had plans with their own families.

Being the well-mannered boy that he was, Marvin washed his hands, took off and folded his own mini-apron neatly before taking his seat. Hannah smiled seeing a concentrated Marvin unfold a napkin and putting it in his lap before looking up. Marvin was wearing a white bottom-up shirt with a bright red bowtie, matching his fathers with the only difference being Jude wearing a blue one.

Jude served the others the food while Connor uncorked some wine bottles.

“Honestly, how much of this has my biological son done?” Adam said as Jude put the filet mignon on his plate. Jude always liked that, Adam calling Connor his biological son and not his son to distinguish between them.

“Honestly, I would say we’ve done about the same.”

“And I helped!” Marvin said with a loud voice, smiling with all his face looking proud. A common look on Marvin Stevens.

“Yes, of course, Marvin helped,” Jude said smiling slightly remembering all the times he had to defend the potatoes from Marvin’s attempts to pour vinegar all over them.

“Really?” Adam said looking at his biological son, “Where were these cooking skills while you were living at home?”

Connor tried not to look smug when he said, “I always had it in me. I just needed a good teacher.” Tried, but failed.

“Ooh, shots fired!” Madison exclaimed while Adam chuckled.

“Don’t be offended Adam,” Stef said, “I remember that Jude was a master chef already at 16.”

“Years of practice,” Jude said absentminded.

“Do I even want to know how much that wine bottle cost?” Stef said as Connor poured her a glass. When Connor didn’t say anything, Stef looked up at him and raised her brow. Connor smiled slightly and said, “Probably not.”

Sitting beside Stef, Adam put his hand on her arm and said with a low voice, “You know how it is. We’ll let them spoil us one day a year. The next 364 we spoil Marvin.” Stef snickered.

“Yes, you _do_ dad. And you know we don’t like it,” Connor said and looked at his father.

“Don’t like what?” Marvin asked.

“Nothing munchkin,” Connor said and kissed his son on the head, much to Marvin’s irritation.

“No fair!” Marvin said as Connor sat down.

“What’s not fair?” Jude asked him.

“You can touch my hair but I can’t touch yours. I want to have pretty hair too!” Marvin looked at Jude like he was telling him the most important of information.

Everyone laughed, Hannah said, “Oh god, there’s no doubt who his fathers are, that’s for sure.”

Dinner went great. Marvin even managed to stay on his seat even if he did do some light climbing exercises when he got bored.

“I can’t believe how blonde Marvin is. He almost looks… Swedish or something,” Lena said finishing off her steak.

“Connor was almost as blonde as that when he was Marvin’s age. It will probably get darker when he gets older,” Mia said.

“Speaking of the little rascal. I heard you’re going to start soccer practice next year?” Stef said looking at the blonde charmer.

Marvin nodded intensely as he drank his juice from a straw.

“You going to be as good as your dad?” Stef asked. Marvin nodded once again, smiled wide and said, “Better!”

When the lot had stop snickering, Mia said, “I hope so, I can be your manager.”

Connor looked over at her with a stern look. Mia looked at her son, “Relax sweetie, I’m kidding I’m kidding.” Jude couldn’t help giggling, remembering the clashes Connor and Mia had had because of her “intense managing”, as they called it. Jude had to give it to Mia though, it had paid off.

Connor was clearing the table when he said, “So, who’s got room for dessert?”

“Me me me!” Marvin practically screamed. He had been patiently waiting for everyone to finish so he would get his well-deserved price.

Connor laughed seeing his son’s enthusiasm before he left for the kitchen.

“What are you whispering about?” Jude said seeing Madison and Marvin conspiring.

“Nothing,” Marvin said, looking super guilty. Jude was to question him when Connor returned with a large tray filled with glass bowls.

“Ok so we’re having ice cream. Unfortunately, they were out of Haagen-Dazs.” Connor smirked.

Madison sighed, looked down and shook her head, “Every year… it’s a joke that just doesn’t get old.” Jude and Hannah snickered.

“We’re having Marvin’s favorite. What is it Marvin?” Connor asked his son while serving the guests bowls of ice cream.

“Strawberry ice cream with hazel nuts!” Marvin said before he continued pointing at Connor, “But daddy’s having vanilla.”

“Why vanilla Connor?” Hannah asked.

Before Connor could answer, his son said, “Daddy thinks it’s blood!”

Everyone except Mia and Adam looked at Connor with a confused expression.

“Long story,” Connor said and chuckled. Connor put down Marvin’s bowl in front of him and kissed his son repeatedly on his cheeks and said, “I bet you would eat it even if it was blood, munchkin.” Marvin giggled as Connor’s kisses tickled him.

When Connor took his seat, Marvin took it as his queue to start eating his ice cream. Eating, being a nicer description of it than it was. Devouring, a more accurate one. After a minute Marvin smiled and looked at Jude sitting opposite of him before he said, “Can I get caramel sauce, genius dad?”

Jude narrowed his eyes, “What have I told you about calling me that?” Marvin laughed and so did Jude, until he saw his son obviously smacking Madison’s hand under the table.

“Marvin, did aunt Maddie put you up to that?” Jude said while looking his son in his eyes.

“Don’t say-,” Madison started half-whispering to Marvin before the blonde ratted her out, “She gave me a dollar!”

Madison sighed jokingly. “Jesus Christ Marvin you’re the worst partner in crime ever…”

Jude shook his head and repressed snickering. “Maddie, please don’t bribe our son,” Jude said trying to look stern.

When Marvin had yawned for the third time in a minute, Connor said, “I think it’s time for Marvin to go to sleep, come her buddy.”

Marvin didn’t protest, instead he raised his arms allowing Connor to pick him up.

“Goodnight everyone I have to go to sleep now!” Marvin informed the adults at the table while being held by Connor in his arms.

“Goodnight Marvin,” they said in unison while Connor carried his son upstairs to brush his teeth and put him to bed.

After clearing the table, everyone gathered in the living-room. Jude was preparing some drinks for everyone when Connor joined him in the kitchen.

“He’s asleep?” Jude said while Connor held onto him from behind. After burrowing his nose in Jude’s hair, Connor said, “Yes. He practically passed out the moment he touched the bed. Must have been exhausted.”

“He had a busy night. Always the charmer, our son,” Jude said leaning back into Connor’s embrace.

“He sure is. Like his extremely attractive dad,” Connor said kissing Jude’s neck.

Jude laughed slightly. “Dork. We got guests.”

”You know I only need two minutes baby,” Connor smiled into Jude’s neck causing Jude to laugh once again.

“Come on make yourself useful, help me with the drinks.” Jude had to be the adult, as usual.

Connor and Jude joined the others in the living room. Both of them loved these moments when the family was gathered. Everyone enjoyed themselves, like usually happened, Madison made the others laugh with her colorful descriptions about how life in Canada differed from life in the US.

“Let’s just say it was a good thing I didn’t have any condoms either.” Madison laughed with the others after finishing a romantic story about her latest night out in Ottawa.

“Oh Maddie you should take Jude’s and Connor’s. We bought them hundreds!” Mia said while snickering.

“What do you mean?” Hannah asked.

“Wait, we haven’t told you when we found the stash?” Adam said looking very happy. Way too happy.

Both Hannah and Madison shook their head. Madison was already grinning. She just knew this was going to be good.

“Dad, please…” Connor pleaded. Jude had started to blush, knowing there was no way Adam was not going to share with the girls.

“Shush you! Tell us _everything_ , Adam,” Madison said leaning forward.

“Oh it started when they were 16 or 17 I think? No Connor must have been 17? Anyhow me and my wife had a talk with Connor about condom use,” Adam said in his informative voice. Connor was hiding his face in his hands. It didn’t matter how old he got. He would never get used to his father embarrassing him.

“So we started buying them condoms. And remember that we could hear them having sex.” Jude tried his best to zone out while all the others listened and snickered at Adam’s enthusiasm.

“And as they were quite… sexually active, we bought them new ones every other week.”

Connor intervened, “I was too embarrassed to say anything so I just took them without saying a word.”

Adam chuckled and said, “And this went on for… almost two years I think. Then one day, my dear wife here was cleaning Connor’s room.”

Mia continued, “Yes, and in Connor’s closet I accidently, I promise, knocked over a box. It fell over and all the condoms we had given them for two years were suddenly laying on the floor. There must have been thousands.”

Stef, Lena, Hannah and Madison laughed.

“Turned out they’d never used one!” Adam exclaimed while smiling wide.

Jude tried to think about his job, about Marvin, about cleaning the house, anything to make his head leave this very moment.

With pink cheeks Connor felt the need to explain himself. “We just didn’t think it was necessary as we’ve only been with each other. Can we please-”

Everyone was already laughing when Adam said, using his informative voice again, “Apparently it’s called barebacking.”

While the others laughed wholeheartedly, Jude hid behind a cushion, letting his husband handle the situation on his own.

“Oh god dad can you not…,” Connor said pleadingly as he facepalmed. 

When Madison had stopped laughing, it took a while, she said, “Oh Adam I’ll never get tired of you giving us the behind-the-scenes about those two prudes.”

The conversation continued. Adam looked at his son and smiled. He looked happy, sitting there with Jude. All Adam had ever wanted was for Connor, and Jude since he entered Adam’s life, to be happy.

For a second he thought about sharing another memory from long ago but he decided against it. Not because Connor surely would find it embarrassing but it’s a dear memory for Adam. It was among the last times that Connor really needed Adam’s help. After that, Connor confided in Jude before anyone else. Adam didn’t mind, but sure, he missed being the most important person in Connor’s life. Adam got a warm feeling inside, reminiscing about times passed.

_Flashback_

A soft knock on the door to Adam’s study got his attention.

“Come in.”

17-year old Connor opened the door carefully and said, “Hey dad.”

“Hey son, what’s up?” Adam noticed Connor’s jaw moving slightly from side to side, Connor’s tell from being a bit nervous or feeling awkward.

“Umm… you got a minute?”

“Sure, no problem, let me just finish up these papers. It’ll take two minutes. Get us something to drink and I’ll meet you in the living room.”

Connor gulped and nodded.

 

“So son, what’s on your mind?” Adam said sitting down on the couch next to Connor. It was summer and warm outside, Connor kept tapping his fingers against his jeans shorts.

“I need your… help,” Connor said. Connor avoided eye-contact.

“Anything son, you know that.”

Connor hesitated a moment before continuing, “Yeah… I know. It’s just a bit…”

“Awkward?” Adam filled in as Connor trailed off.

Connor bit his lip and nodded.

“Is it about… you and Jude?” Adam tried helping his son out.

Once again, Connor nodded. Adam gave him a moment.

“I know we’re only 17 but…”

“You’re thinking about having sex?” Adam said casually, trying to defuse the tension Connor obviously felt.

Connor’s jaw moved from side to side, after a moment Connor looked at Adam and nodded slowly.

“Ok, you sure you’re ready?” Connor forced down saliva and nodded.

“And Jude is ready?” Adam had to be sure, Jude had had his 17th birthday not that many months ago.

Connor nodded more firmly before speaking, “Yeah, we’re both ready.”

Adam smiled slightly and nodded at his son, Adam was already feeling so proud over Connor sharing this with him, but he refrained from showing it as Connor hadn’t really told him what he wanted to talk about.

After a few moments of silence, Connor said, “Well… kind of. I mean I’m ready but I’m… a bit…”

“Scared?”

“Yeah… something like that. Is that normal?”

“Yes. If you’re thinking about having sex with someone you care about, it’s very normal.”

Connor seemed to ease up a bit hearing his father say that.

“What are you scared about?”

Connor didn’t say anything, he pressed his lips together as he thought it over. Connor looked down at his fiddling hands that were in constant motion.”

“I guess… I’m scared that he… won’t… like it,” Connor confessed.

Adam took in Connor’s words before he said, “Are you scared that you won’t like it?”

Connor’s eyes shot up to Adam’s. The look on his face telling him the question was ridiculous.

“Umm… no? I _know_ I will like it. I love him.”

Adam chuckled slightly. He put his hands over Connor’s fiddling ones, making them still for a moment.

“Exactly. And he loves you, son.”

Adam let his words sink in. A smile seen on Connor’s face for a moment when he realized that his father had a point.

“Yeah, but still… I want it to be… perfect,” Connor said and looked down before he continued in a low voice, “He deserves it to be perfect.”

Adam smiled, he couldn't help feeling grateful that he had this relationship with Connor, that Connor felt secure enough to expose himself like this.

“I understand son, but the first time is not about getting it perfect. It’s more about learning what you like and don’t like.”

Connor nodded slowly. That made sense.

“It’s just… I don’t know… and I know that you…,” Connor tried finding the words to say.

“That I’ve done some research, yes,” That Adam had prepared for having “the talk” with Connor was not a secret in the Stevens’s household.

Connor bit his lip and took a deep breath through his nose. Adam could tell he felt uncomfortable again.

“I really don’t know what to… do.” Connor looked at Adam, Connor looked vulnerable.

“What do you mean?”

Connor gulped and looked away, in a low voice he said, “It’s… I want it to be… good… for him.”

“I understand.”

“But… I don’t know. I can’t… he doesn’t want me to… to touch him, you know… his front. And he doesn’t have a… a…”

“Prostate?” Adam helped him out as Connor was struggling getting the words out.

Connor nodded, “Yeah…”

“First things first, have you talked about… penetrative intercourse?”

Connor blushed and closed his eyes. Even if he could talk about anything with his father it was still awkward to hear those words.

“Yes…”

“And Jude, wants that?”

Connor can’t control that he’s burning up. He covers his face and mouth and says into his hands, “Yes…”

Adam smiled slightly when Connor had his eyes closed.

“Even if you don’t have a prostate you can still get extremely stimulated through penetration alone.” Connor was very grateful for Adam’s informative tone. He knew his father would be helpful.

“Yeah?” Connor said, Adam was glad seeing the hopeful look on Connor’s face.

“Yes. You have to talk with Jude about this, but one idea could be that he stimulates the front on his own during penetration.”

Connor went back to blushing. It was ten times harder to talk about this when Adam got specific. Connor closed his eyes but smiled when he said, “God, this is awkward… Sorry.”

“I understand. I’m very proud of you. I know you’re asking more for his sake than yours.”

Connor nodded. He was.

Adam gave Connor a minute, seeing that his son was thinking about what to say. Finally, Connor spoke again, “Umm… but…” Connor paused a moment, “He doesn’t… it’s not just that I can’t touch him there, he doesn’t want me to see him… there. Before the surgery.”

“Ok, it’s very common to feel that way before you’re corrected,” Adam said.

“Yeah, I know,” Connor said with a low voice.

“If you are behind him it’s not a prob-,” Adam started but was immediately interrupted by Connor, “No! I… want to see him. I have to… look him in the eyes.”

“If you’d let me finish, there’s a solution for that,” Adam said with a warm tone, calming Connor.

Adam took his laptop from the living room table and opened up a browser.

“You ever heard of a jockstrap?” Adam asked Connor. Mr. clueless shook his head.

“Really? And you’re supposed to be an athlete.”

“You know I’m not a computer guy,” Connor said looking way too adorable for Adam to even question that that answer didn’t make much sense.

“Anyway. Look here,” Adam said and put the computer in Connor’s lap. Connor’s eyes went wide. He wasn’t prepared looking at naked butts just like that.

“Umm… dad, what is this?” Connor looked over at Adam.

“It’s jockstraps. Look, the front is covered while the back isn’t. What do you think?”

Connor gulped and looked at the screen. After getting over the initial awkwardness of looking at the semi-naked men, Connor started seeing the potential.

“If Jude wears this his front isn’t exposed but you can still have penetrative sex while looking at each other.”

Connor nodded to himself at first before looking over at his father, Connor smiled and said, “You know this can actually work. Thanks dad.”

“No problem, son.”

Connor’s mind wandered, he bit his lip before asking, “You don’t… happen to know where they sell… those?”

Adam took the laptop from Connor and opened a file. Connor heard the printer starting up in Adam’s study. Adam smiled at Connor and said, “I found these five stores here in San Diego. Two of them are at the mall.”

Connor laughed slightly and shook his head in disbelief, “You’re the best.”

Adam chuckled and said, “I know.” Connor chuckled back, neither one of them realizing it sounded like an echo.

“But hey son, one other thing,” Adam regained some seriousness in his voice. Connor looked at him, showing his father that he was listening.

“You can’t… you can’t do it like they do it in the movies. You have to be… careful.”

“What movies?” Connor wasn’t following.

“You know. Pornographic movies. Your mother and I watched some and you have to understand that you can’t do it like that…” Adam trailed off seeing his son looking like a questioning mark. “You haven’t even watched any pornographic movies have you?”

Connor shook his head and looked down, feeling a bit ashamed for some reason, he said, “You know I’m not into computers and stuff…”

Adam chuckled again and whispered to himself, “I can’t believe I’ve watched more gay porn than my 17-year old gay son.”

“What?” Connor asked, not hearing his father.

“Nevermind. Just be careful. You have to use a lot of lubrication and always always _always_ use your fingers first, ok?”

Connor nodded, that sounded wise.

“And just… listen to his body. Ok? It’s up to Jude when, or if, you’re proceeding. You’re just lucky to tag along. Ok?”

Connor nodded again, “Yeah, ok. I know. I’ll be careful.”

Stevens Sr and Jr sat in silence for a minute. Connor had some concerns about “finishing early” but decided against asking his father for advice. In retrospect, a bad call.

“How do you feel, son?” Adam broke the silence.

Connor smiled at him. “I’m good. I’m… ready.” After a few seconds he added, “I think.”

The Stevens’s laugh. Adam puts his arm around Connor’s shoulders.

“My little miracle, all grown up. I love you, son.”

“I love you too dad.”

Connor got up from the couch. Before leaving the living room he turned to his father again, “Thank you, for everything… for not being _normal_.”

 _< <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<_ 

“Adam? Adam?”

Adam was brought back to Jude and Connor’s living room.

“What were you smiling at?” Connor asked his father.

“Oh nothing, just visiting memory lane,” the older man said.

“Care to share with us, dear?” Mia asked her husband.

Adam grinned.

“No… no. I think I’ll keep this one for myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> One month from now marks the one year anniversary of when I published Chapter 1 of Waterloo, time flies!


	3. The early years - Part 3

_Christmas day_

 

Jude came into the kitchen. He looked extremely stressed and exhausted at the same time. The house was full of people and Marvin, high on a sugar rush, ran around the living room with the other kids. Needless to say, Jude needed a break.

“They… they’re horrible,” Jude said as he closed the door behind him, pushing his back against it.

The other three adults present in the kitchen, Chris, Mike and Mike’s girlfriend Maria, all snickered.

“They joy of parenthood, huh?” Chris said with a smile on his face.

Jude really needed a moment. He took a few more deep breaths before he said, “Everyday’s a blessing.”

“Oh come on Jude, you and Connor are the best parents. We can all tell you love being dads,” Maria said.

“Thanks. Yeah, we do. He just gets so... worked up when Adam is around. The two of them are always up to something,” Jude said, still recovering from all the mischief the day had already presented.

“He loves his grandpa though,” Chris said.

“Yeah, you’re right. And it’s great, it’s more than great, it’s just sometimes I wished they had a little less fun together,” Jude said half-jokingly.

“Seriously Jude, I don’t think I’ve seen a happier child in my life, seems like he’s always smiling or laughing,” Maria said while her boyfriend hummed in agreement.

Jude smiled, it wasn’t the first time he and Connor had been told something similar. “Not always though, he gets cranky when he’s hungry,” Jude replied.

“Jeez, I wonder where he got that from,” Mike said while rolling his eyes.

A second later, Connor popped his head through the kitchen door, “Hey Jude, when are we going to eat, I’m hungry.”

Jude was too tired to laugh but the other three weren’t.

“What? Why are you laughing at me?” Connor looked confused.

“Nothing babe. We’ll eat soon.”

Connor continued to look at Jude with his trademarked puppy eyes until Jude couldn’t help cracking a smile. Jude filled in, “I promise.”

“You promise-promise?” Connor, still with puppy eyes, said with a silly voice.

“Yes, I promise-promise. Dork,” Jude said laughing slightly. Connor threw Jude air kisses and shut the door, robbing the four in the kitchen from the wonderful sound of children running amok.

Jude sighed loudly. “I guess it’s time to set the table.”

Jude went for the pantry, when he opened the door a loud bang made him jump backwards as he gasped for air.

“What the!?” Jude’s heart was racing being scared to death by the loud sound.

In through the door came Marvin, wearing his beloved gingerbread man outfit. Adam was trailing him.

“Did you get scared dad!?” Marvin said with a huge grin. Jude was still gasping for air.

“Sorry Jude, we promised Marvin not to tell you about the pull-string firecracker,” Mike said snickering. All of them had probably laughed harder if they didn’t had seen that Jude was already tired and stressed out enough as it was. He was not in the best mood for a prank right now, to say the least.

Adam chuckled and high-fived Marvin, “We got him buddy!”

Jude put one hand over his face and took a few deep breaths while silently counting to ten. When done, he faked a smile towards his son, “Yes Marvin, you scared daddy.”

Marvin cheered and raised both arms in the air to celebrate his victory. Adam read the situation a bit better, he smiled apologetically towards Jude and lead his grandson out of the kitchen again.

“I swear to god those two…,” Jude sighed, having his heartbeat under control again.

“They always do stuff like that?” Maria said and snickered.

“Constantly. One of the first words Marvin could spell was shenanigans. I mean, that's not right, is it?”

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

_Later that evening_

 

Connor was standing with Mike, Maria and Connor’s parents in the living room. Jude, Hannah, Madison and Chris were catching up in the kitchen while cleaning up after Christmas dinner. The other guests had gone home including Stef and Lena.

Marvin kept running around playing with one of the, all too many, toys he had gotten for Christmas. Miraculously, his gingerbread man outfit still looked clean enough.

“Munchkin, please slow down, you’re gonna hurt yourself,” Connor said as Marvin ran around the room.

Marvin did listen, if it was because he listened to his father or because he was out of energy was hard to tell. Probably the latter. Marvin joined the others by leaning towards Connor. Connor put a hand on his shoulder.

“You tired?”

Marvin shook his head. “I’m just resting. Gonna play more soon,” he said sounding goal-orientated, focused.

“Hey Marvin, haven’t got time to speak to you. How is school going?” Maria said to the blonde, she hadn’t seen him for a few months.

“Fiiiiine,” Marvin replied, a bit sick of answering that question.

“Hey,” Connor said looking down at his son, not overly impressed with Marvin’s tone.

Maria smiled and said, “That’s ok. You like your classmates?”

Marvin nodded.

“Oh yeah? Any boy or girl you like extra much?” Maria said teasingly making Marvin blush as he hid behind Connor.

“Nooooooo,” he responded trying to sound irritated but everyone heard he was smiling.

Connor laughed. He liked Maria a lot, Mike couldn’t have gotten a better girlfriend if you asked Connor. Being a Latina she kind of reminded him of their high school friend Ashley, only with longer hair.

“You sure about that munchkin?” Connor said in the same teasing tone.

Marvin sighed loudly from behind Connor. “Yes!”

The adult laughed and continued discussing this and that. After a minute, Marvin stopped hiding behind Connor and joined them. Connor talked to his parents and Mike while Maria was talking to Marvin.

Connor always tried to keep an eye on Marvin, not to be overprotective but he wanted to know that his son had learned manners. Maria and Marvin were talking about their new house and how Marvin liked it.

“You got such a big house. You know you could probably fit my whole apartment in this room,” Maria said to Marvin who giggled at that. “Dad thinks it’s too big.”

Marvin had that thing, he called both Connor and Jude his dad but somehow Jude and Connor always knew exactly who he meant when he said “dad”. 

“How many bathrooms you got?” Maria said. Mike smiled looking at his girlfriend talking to Marvin. She loved talking to kids, he could tell. And just like that Mike gulped.

Marvin bit his lip and thought long and hard for a few moments. “Four!”

“Do you… have a pool?”

“Yes! But I’m not allowed to be in it by myself until I’m older,” Marvin said matter-of-factly, like he usually did.

“Do you… have a sauna?”

“Yes!” Marvin kept answering Maria’s questions. By now she was just trying to come with something to say, anything to hear Marvin talk.

“Do you… have a fireplace?”

For the first time, Marvin’s response wasn’t immediate. He looked down before replying with a lower voice than usually, “No. Dad doesn’t like fire.”

Maria blinked a few times before glancing at Connor. Maria and Connor made eye-contact before Maria looked back at Marvin and smiled. “Ok. Do you want to show me your room?”

A small smile reappeared on Marvin’s face along with the spark in his eyes. He nodded at Maria and took her hand leading her to his room.

Connor had almost stopped breathing hearing Marvin saying that Jude didn’t like fire. He had no idea that Marvin had picked up on it, and frankly, it worried him. Mia and Adam read their son while Mike didn’t notice what was going on.

Jude, Hannah, Madison and Chris returned to the living room before Adam or Mia had the chance to talk to Connor.

“Hey guys, sit down on the couch, make yourself comfortable,” Jude said to the others who were still standing up.

Maria was still playing with Marvin as the others took their seat except for Connor.

“Baby, sit down and relax. You’ve been stressed out all day,” Connor said to his husband.

“Yeah Jude, have a drink for once, it helps… against everything,” Madison said and grinned at Jude.

“I’m sure it does Maddie, but I can’t, one of us is always sober when Marvin is with us.”

Connor opened his mouth, about to protest when Jude continued, “And I saw the love of my life taking a small whiskey with Mike earlier.”

“You saw that?” Connor said trying to look as cute as possible. It worked somewhat, Jude did snicker before kissing his husband on his cheek.

“Yes I did, even though I know you tried to be sneaky. I swear sometimes it’s like I’m having two kids.”

Adam chuckled and said, “Connor’s just making up for lost time.”

“What do you mean?” Hannah asked.

“He didn’t start drinking before he was… 19 I think?”

Mike and Chris both tried repress laughing at that.

“Guys…” Connor said in a hushed tone looking at his former teammates.

“What?” Adam said.

Finally, Mike cracked. “I’m sorry Adam but that’s just not true.”

Adam opened his mouth and looked at his son. Mia laughed slightly at Adam’s reaction, she hadn’t quite been as gullible as her husband regarding the subject.

“Oooh! This just got interesting!” Madison exclaimed.

“Indeed, why don’t you tell me when the first time was,” Adam said looking at Connor.

A few moments of silence. Connor became red in the face feeling embarrassed, Jude snickered seeing him like that.

Mike and Chris looked at each other, in unison they said, “San Bernandino Cup 2016.”

“Oh god.” Jude laughed and hid his face, memories flashing by.

Mike, Chris and Jude took turns telling the story. Connor helped out, occasionally.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

**_Flashback_ **

_May 2016, about two weeks before Jude’s 17 th birthday, Friday_

 

Jude and Connor were standing at Jude’s porch.

“I’m gonna miss you so much baby,” Connor said, looking devastated.

“Me too babe. I miss you already,” Jude said and sniffled.

They barely registered the sound of a car horn.

“I’ll call whenever I can,” Connor said and dried a tear from Jude’s cheek.

“You better,” Jude said and smiled weakly at his boyfriend.

“I’ll be back Sunday evening. It’s just two nights. We can do it.”

“We can do it. No problem,” Jude replied, sounding very sure about it.

The car horn honked again, a moment of silence followed.

“I’m gonna miss you so much I don’t know if I can do this!” Connor started to sob and hugged Jude tightly.

“Me neither!” Jude sniffled back.

Someone shouted something in the background.

“I love you Jude.” Connor’s jaw trembled as he continued to hold his boyfriend in his arms.

“I love you too Connor.” Jude said while sobbing into the crook of Connor’s neck.

After a minute of just holding onto each other, Connor said, “Hey babe, you sure you’re ok with… you know. I won’t do it if you don’t want me to.”

Jude leaned back to look Connor in the eyes. “I’m sure Connor. You don’t have to ask for my permission.”

“Yeah but… I know you don’t like it.” Connor said still looking sad.

“You… you know why. It’s one of the… issues.”

“Babe I underst-“ Connor didn’t get to finish.

“But, I’m not worried about you. I trust you Connor,” Jude said and smiled genuinely at his boyfriend.

“Even if you’re a drunken mess puking all over the place I know I can trust you,” Jude filled in and snickered.

Connor chuckled and said, “Yeah, you can. Thanks babe.”

Connor and Jude kept looking each other in the eyes. Connor lost track of time, just as he was about to tell Jude how beautiful he was, their moment was ruined by two sets of hands dragging Connor violently backwards.

“What?! No!? We have to say goodbye!” Connor protested as Mike and Chris were pulling him towards the team bus waiting on the street just outside Jude’s house.

“We’ve been waiting for fifteen fucking minutes Connor!” Chris said loudly.

“Sorry Jude, if he wasn’t our star player we would have left him here. Believe me, we thought about it,” Mike said as he struggled keeping Connor from running back to Jude.

Jude cried and laughed at the same time seeing his boyfriend being dragged towards the bus.

“Stop being so fucking pathetic man,” Mike whispered to Connor who in all honesty was exactly that, fucking pathetic.

“It’s just two days. Keep it together!” Mike continued.

The team gave Mike and Chris applauses when they got Connor onboard the bus, more than one “Finally!” was heard when the bus started to move.

Connor took his seat by the window with Mike sitting beside him. On the other side of the aisle, Chris sat down. Chris and Mike exhaled. Mike looked over at Chris, ignoring his best friend sitting beside him.

“Did that just happen?”

Chris closed his eyes. “I don’t know man.”

“Did we just have to, literally, drag Stevens out of his boyfriend’s arms?”

“I don’t know man. I’m trying to forget it,” Chris said, eyes still closed.

“Did we have to wait outside his boyfriend’s house for fifteen fucking minutes? Did… did we not sound the horn?”

“We did sound the horn,” Chris replied.

“Did we not shout at him, numerous times, telling him to get a fucking move on?”

“We did shout at him,” Chris replied.

“Did we not…,” Mike had to pause and take a breath. He turned over for a second towards Connor, who was sulking, to inform him, “You’re officially pathetic man.” Mike looked back at Chris who looked like he was doing to breathing exercises to calm down.

“Did we not tell him to be ready for us at four ‘o’clock?”

“We did tell him that. Many times man.”

Coach Michaels interrupted the chatter on the bus.

“Alright listen up! We got about three hours on the bus ahead of us. I’m grateful Stevens finally honored us with his presence after acting out the gay version of every Hugh Grant movie I’ve ever seen.” Michaels paused and sighed, “Jesus Christ you’re pathetic Stevens.”

 

_Back to the present_

“Ok I really can’t see what this has to do with me drinking alcohol for the first time?” Connor did not enjoy Chris’ and Mike’s colorful storytelling. Madison, Hannah, Mia and Adam on the other hand laughed so hard they were starting to have trouble breathing.

“We’re just setting the scene Connor,” Mike said smirking at Connor.

 

**_Flashback continues_ **

_Saturday night_

Jude was awoken by his phone. He had tried to stay up until Connor called him but apparently he had fallen asleep.

“Hey…,” Jude responded drowsily.

“Heeeey baaaabe, did I wake you?”

Jude giggled silently. His boyfriend was drunk. His boyfriend was very drunk.

“Umm… no, I was waiting for you to call. How are you?”

“I’m gooooood, I missss you,” Connor sounded happy. Drunk, but happy.

“I miss you too, dork. Have you had fun?”

After a moment Connor snickered.

“What?” Jude asked.

“Noo… it’s just, I nodded, and then I… then I realized you couldn’t hear me… or see me. I had fun!”

Jude giggled again, he had never heard Connor talk like this and it was amusing, to say the least.

“Ok. Did you guys drink the vodka?” Jude bit his lip trying not to smile so wide.

“Just a liiiittle bit. I’m not drunk, just a bit… tipsy.”

Jude had to put his phone aside while snickering into his hand.

“Umm… ok, of course you’re not drunk babe.”

“Misssssss you,” Connor said in his childish voice he sometimes used when he felt overly affectionate.

Jude could not for the life of him stop smiling. “Yeah, I miss you too.”

“I love you so much baby,” Connor’s tone still affectionate.

“I love you too Co-,”

“No you don’t understand Jude, I love you so so so so so so so so much.”

Once again, Jude had to use his hand to muffle his laughter. Connor wasn’t finished though.

“Sometimes I’m scared about how much I love you. Like… like when I… your eyes Jude…” Jude couldn’t quite follow Connor’s train of thoughts, but he didn’t mind, he was pretty sure Connor couldn’t either.

“Your eyes are the most beautiful thing in this world Jude. I swear I can… have I told you that?”

Jude bit his lip. Connor had told him that, many times. Jude never got sick of hearing it though.

“Remind me,” Jude said feeling a familiar warmth in his chest only Connor could bring.

“I can look into your eyes for the rest of my life Jude. I swear it’s like… it’s like looking at stars. Brown stars. Your eyes… when they spark, I almost cry Jude just to think about it…”

Jude sniffled. Even though Connor was drunk he was pretty sure Connor meant every word. It was a perfect romantic moment. Until it wasn’t anymore.

A distant sound in the background, it almost sounded like repressed laughter.

“Umm… Connor?”

“Yessss babe?”

“Where… are you?”

“I’m in my room, why?”

Jude gulped.

“Bu-but… aren’t you sharing a room with Mike, Chris and Daniel?”

“Yes but they are asleep. Besides, I’m whispering so.”

Jude closed his eyes and rubbed his eyeballs, he felt warm for a whole other reason than he did before. “Connor, you’re _not_ whispering.”

_Back to the present_

 

“A second later, all I could hear was loud laughter. Naturally, they had heard everything. Everything. I don’t think I’ve been so embarrassed in my whole life,” Jude said. It was still embarrassing for him to talk about, but this time he managed to just blush slightly.

“Oh man, I remember how hard it was not to laugh when you said ' _brown stars_ ',” Mike said snickering ever so much.

When the group had decided that they had teased Jude and Connor enough, they dropped the subject.

As the others discussed something about Connor’s soccer career, Jude’s attention went towards Marvin and Maria, who was still playing and talking with him.

The strongest feeling of déjà vu was about to hit Jude.

Maria and Marvin were casually talking about Marvin’s first year in school while Marvin kept crashing his truck towards the floor.

“Have you made any friends you really like?”

Jude noticed Marvin hesitating for just a second. Seeing as it was so unusual for him to do so, Jude noticed.

“Well… there’s…. there’s this…”

Marvin turned his head towards the adults in the couch and his parents especially. Another thing out of character for Marvin to do. Jude made sure to look away before Marvin looked at him. Marvin lowered his voice, but Jude still heard him.

“There’s this one boy.”


End file.
